


He tastes like Fanta

by mari_aye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Hoshihina Week, Jackadlers After Party, Karaoke, M/M, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Pining, Pre-Slash, Restaurants, Tipsy Dumb Boys, hoshihina, icb that isnt a tag yet, shouyou is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_aye/pseuds/mari_aye
Summary: Sometimes, Kourai wonders why he always tends to miss out on all the cool stuff.At the age of six, Kourai had to sit out because he'd scrapped his knee fairly badly before a sports event. He remembers clutching his mum's blouse and giving everyone within a five-meter radius a cold shoulder. On his tenth birthday, Kourai had to lay off on the cake because he'd gotten bad stomach aches the day prior. And finally, on his thirteenth birthday, he was chosen as a benchwarmer.History repeats itself, Kourai supposes as he leans his throbbing head back onto the chair. They all had moved to a more private table, a little area where doing karaoke was possible. Kourai thought he trusted them all with speakers, especially considering the headache he already has.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	He tastes like Fanta

The sudden beat from the untouched jukebox startles Kourai, keeping him from almost slipping into slumber. The restaurant is warm, he realises, warmer than it's supposed to be on a crisp November evening, the heat slipping under the skin of his arms and radiating at his core. 

The distant clatter of utensils around him dissolves into white noise as a tipsy Kourai tries his absolute best to keep his eyes wide open.

Mostly because if he were, indeed, to fall asleep, his face would either be sat in a pot of ramen, or leaning against Hinata Shouyou.

Kourai doesn't even know what time it is. All he knows is that it's just been “tired-o-clock” ever since their home game.

Apparently, Fukurou thought (God damn him-  _ Fukurou _ ) it would be a  _ splendid  _ idea for the Adlers to have a night out with the Jackals. A few days later of manifestation and planning, and here they are.

Kourai, Atsumu, Hinata and Bokuto had immediately started to chatter non-stop, while Ushijima, Sakusa and Kageyama seemed to be lost in a silent conversation of their own.

At some point of it all, there was sake and beer, then chaos escalated. Kourai wasn't too great with alcohol in general, but for some reason, he recklessly decided it's a cheat day.

And now he lays limp in his chair, head and chest pounding. Does he regret it?

_ Absolutely not. What are you talking about? I knew what I was doing. Hinata looks fine. Ugh, I have to finish all of this? _

"Did you know crows have an excellent memory?" 

And for the first time that night, Kourai perks up to pay attention to Shion, his inner bird nerd violently rattling its cage in hopes of freedom. His Ma raised him and taught him all about birds for this one moment. This is the reason he was born, the reason his blood flows--

"Nah, these two are awful," Atsumu promptly destroys whatever chance of debating over birds there is, gesturing over the table at Kageyama and Hinata. The two men pause their silent war with their chopsticks, the last piece of karaage sitting peacefully between the cross of their battling armament .

Hinata squawks indignantly and Kageyama takes the opportunity to pinch the piece of meat for himself, "Oh, yeah? And who forgot his pass to Yokohama station and nearly made the whole team run late?"

Atsumu crosses his arms and furrows his brows, seemingly unfazed, "Bokkun's fault." 

Bokuto pouts.

"Who accidentally took the wrong prescription because he forgot which doctor he went to on a match day?" Sakusa mutters, just audible enough.

"And nearly made the team run late," Meian adds, sparkling.

"Shion-kun's fault."

"Who forgot he had practice because he 'swore it was Saturday', and nearly made the team fall behind schedule?" Bokuto points his chopsticks accusingly at Atsumu. 

"Act of God." Kourai hides a snicker behind his glass.

Kageyama interjects pointedly- saving them all from the headache of an outrage sparking up and also simultaneously being Atsumu's saviour- "And seagulls steal your food."

Oh _ sweet-  _ all eyes were on Kourai now. He flashes a V with his fingers. A beat passes, the rest all wearing unreadable expressions.

" _ What? _ " he finally snaps, annoyed. Hinata starts counting with his fingers.

"I can confirm," he says robotically, and Kourai gives the man a swift kick to the shin from under the table, chortling with him despite himself.

"Yeah, you're next," Kourai eyes Hinata, ignoring the way his face heats up. (Kourai's not sure who he's addressing, himself or Hinata.) Kourai uses his glass to hide his flushed cheeks, screaming profanities in his head at himself.

Thankfully, both teams don't seem to care, and Hinata resumes snacking on something that isn't meat. The table slowly falls into idle chatter, comfortable and clean. Kourai opts to abandon his sake, his self control awakening. He instead reaches over the table to grab a can of Fanta.

~◇~

Sometimes, Kourai wonders why he always tends to miss out on all the cool stuff.

At the age of six, Kourai had to sit out because he'd scrapped his knee fairly badly before a sports event. He remembers clutching his mum's blouse and giving everyone within a five-meter radius a cold shoulder. On his tenth birthday, Kourai had to lay off on the cake because he'd gotten bad stomach aches the day prior. And finally, on his thirteenth birthday, he was chosen as a benchwarmer.

History repeats itself, Kourai supposes as he leans his throbbing head back onto the chair. They all had moved to a more private table, a little area where doing karaoke was possible. Kourai thought he trusted them all with speakers, especially considering the headache he already has.

Shit only goes down when they're handed microphones.

Hell breaks into Kourai's head: the music echoes, rattling his skull; his ears growing hypersensitive with every passing minute; the bass thundering in his ribcage. Kourai despises every drop of sake he drank, and tries to ignore the bombardment in his mind.

They had all just finished singing (yelling) some songs, and as loud as they were, Kourai decided they weren't all  _ that _ bad with what song they were assigned. 

Still, Kourai would never,  _ never _ admit to himself that Sakusa is good at rap. Mostly because he still wouldn't believe it himself. It caught everyone off guard- (except for Bokuto, who didn't seem to be unhinged by this revelation)- and much to Kourai's demise, more yelling had ensued the moment the song ended.

Kourai is nearing his limit, head throbbing to the point he sometimes impulsively screws his eyes shut. He feels the static teasing the edges of his vision as he watches Shouyou take the microphone. 

Shouyou taps it once, then twice, unintentionally creating the illusion of a heartbeat. He brings the microphone to his mouth, the table around them finally falling quiet.

The few moments of blissful silence nearly send Kourai into a state of slumber, but then Shouyou starts to sing. 

His voice- all soft edges- lead a simple piano, one which breaks into a four-part harmony. Honey oozes from Shouyou's lips and he smiles like he's hiding silver birch beaches. 

Kourai's chin is buried between his crossed arms, eyes half open. Hinata Shouyou is a different person under the moon, he realises. He adapts the atmosphere around him, just like in volleyball. Under the ubiquity of daylight, Hinata rivals the sun. Under the stars, moonlight opals orbit Hinata's entirety.

  
  


Hinata's voice is almost haunting as Kourai finally drifts into a peaceful slumber, held in the comfort of Hinata's blanketing wings.

  
  


~◇~

It's almost an hour before midnight now, the November breeze a sharp contrast to the warm atmosphere of the restaurant. Kourai's grateful for the thick jacket Hinata lent him a week ago, sighing comfort as he snuggled into it’s fleece, his breath fogging his vision.

Hinata's gushing about Latino music, something that would've otherwise peaked Kourai's interest. Foreign food may be a no-no to him, but foreign music definitely isn't. But instead of it being a mutual discussion, Kourai is trying to deal with a massive migraine while Hinata is mostly talking to himself.

Which is fine, Kourai supposes, Hinata doesn't seem to mind. All Kourai needs to do right now is avoid face planting on the Balvarian Castle pavement- ( _ Kourai doesn't know why he specifically knows this pavement design)- _ and Hinata's voice is a perfect focal point. A song beams through deafening static.

It was easier to focus back in the restaurant, with Ushijima's hand pressing against his back, firm and gentle.  _ I owe that man _ , Kourai thinks to himself as a hand stabilises him. Kourai looks to his left and amber stares right back, nebulous.

Kourai, in his haze, wraps his own arm around the younger man. This garners a squeeze on his shoulder, Hinata's hold tightening slightly.

Meian had to go babysit his niece, as he had received a call from his brother. Bokuto and Sakusa had plans with Akaashi, and Atsumu ended up accidentally drinking a bit too much, so Shion had to drag the man back into their shared apartment. Just like that, Kourai was left with Hinata as the others slowly dispersed back into the city.

Ever since they exited that restaurant, Kourai has eyed the fleeting touches more. The noticeable dips in Hinata's voice, sculpted hands gently tending to Kourai's clumsy attempts at maintaining a stride, honey smiles that reach to his eyes.

Hinata snickers, "I feel like the highlight of this night was when Atsumu professed his love for Kageyama." 

Kourai breaks into laughter.

It wasn't at all what it sounded like. It's just another moment in Atsumu's life which will wake him up depressed and embarrassed. He got too drunk and pressed a big, fat, sloppy kiss on Kageyama's cheek, leaving the latter a flustered mess. It was followed by Atsumu dramatically yelling  _ 'I love you, Kageyama Tobio' _ , effectively landing the final blow on the poor man's brain (and the rest of the table too, apparently). 

"Did you see Sakusa's face?"

Hinata cackles, "Absolutely."

They don't mention how the jackass Meian later pointed an ominous finger at Kourai and Hinata, grinning cheshire. 

_ "You're next." _

"Ice cream!" Hinata coos, breaking Kourai's train of thought. Suddenly, his hands tighten themselves around Kourai's wrist and divert, leading him into a convenience store that Kourai didn't know even existed.

"B-but," Kourai pauses as he stares at the sunset back of Hinata's head, the warmth blooming in his wrists and travelling to his chest, hiding playfully again. "It’s the middle of November?"

Hinata titters knowingly and looks back at him, a finger pressed to his grin, eyes gleaming, "Your point?" 

Something about that made Kourai's heart swell.

For just a second, he sees a flash of his mother in Hinata: eyes crinkling the same way hers do, shining like he's collected all the stars from their galaxy. The way his gums peek shyly from the sides of his smile, the way his warm hands pool comfort into Kourai's skin.

Rhythms erupt in his ribcage, his heart’s music filling his lungs as full harmonies flood his veins. He beams starlight, playful roses dusting his cheeks. Kourai supposes this headache isn't all bad, his heartbeat echoing around in his skull.

"Okay, fine. Get me the orange one."

~◇~

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HOSHIHINA WEEK IS HEREEEEEEEE
> 
> YELL AT ME ON TWT @/kiyoriosity


End file.
